1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing. More particularly, the invention provides for programming operations according to travel information.
2. Background of the Related Art
Vehicles have long been equipped with output devices for use by an occupant of the vehicle during travel. Such devices are typically used for entertainment, business, and communication. Conventional output devices adapted for these purposes include radios, cassette players, compact disc (CD) players, MiniDisc players and the like. More recently, consumers have expressed a need to access the Internet during travel in vehicles. As a result of its broad capabilities, the Internet has become increasingly important medium of information exchange. It is currently possible to receive and enjoy a variety of multimedia objects via the Internet including streaming radio transmissions, audio files and the like. Accordingly, Internet-enabled equipment will soon become standard features in vehicles.
One problem with output devices adapted for use in vehicles, is the lack of flexibility offered to the vehicle occupants operating the output devices. For example, vehicle operators often have a preferred program schedule for a given travel itinerary, e.g., a drive from home to work. Illustratively, a preferred program schedule may include a combination of music, sports commentary and business news. While conventional output devices may be configurable to preestablished settings according to user preference (e.g., settings to selected radio station frequencies), the vehicle operator is still required to manually control the output devices in order to achieve the desired program schedule.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system of operating output devices in a vehicle according to user-selected program preferences.
Embodiments of the invention provide for a method, system and article of manufacture adapted to control output from one or more output devices connected to a data processing system disposed in a vehicle. The output is adjusted according to a travel time.
One aspect of the invention provides for a method for controlling output to at least one output device from a vehicular data processing system according to a travel time. The method comprises: (i) parsing trip information comprising a destination position and a route of travel from an origination position to the destination position; (ii) parsing a programming profile selection, wherein the programming profile selection indicates a desired output from the data processing unit according to at least one of an elapsed travel time from the origination position and a remaining travel time to the destination position from a current position; and (iii) providing the desired output to the at least one output device connected to the data processing system.
Another aspect provides a signal bearing medium containing a program which, when executed by a processor of a vehicular data processing system, performs a method for controlling output to at least one output device from the vehicular data processing system according to a travel time. The method comprises: (i) parsing trip information comprising a destination position and a route of travel from an origination position to the destination position; (ii) parsing a programming profile selection, wherein the programming profile selection indicates a desired output from the data processing unit according to at least one of an elapsed travel time from the origination position and a remaining travel time to the destination position from a current position; and (iii) providing the desired output to the at least one output device connected to the data processing system.
Another aspect provides a data processing system adapted to be disposed in a vehicle and configured to provide output according to trip information. The data processing system comprises (i) a positioning system receiver configured to receive current position information indicating a current position of the data processing system; (ii) a memory containing a first data structure comprising output signal information; (iii) output signal execution logic configured to execute the output signal information according to trip information; (iv) and at least one output device configured to provide output according to the executed output signal information. The trip information comprises a destination position and a route of travel and at least one of (i) an elapsed travel time from an origination position to the current position; and (ii) a remaining travel time to the destination position from the current position.